Lost in a nightmare
by JaneNineDarvelt
Summary: Lors d'une guerre, il n'y a pas d'un côte les vainqueurs, et de l'autre les vaincus. Il n'y a que des perdants. Ceux qui perdent la bataille, ceux qui perdent la vie, ceux qui perdent leur famille, et les autres: ceux qui se perdent eux-même.


**Un petit OS hasardeux sur un personnage qui me fascine un petit peu plus que les autres. Pas de plot, juste des mots qui s'enchainent, avec probablement des petites et des grosses fautes par-ci par-là, mais vous me le pardonnerez, n'est-ce pas?**

 **Cette histoire sans prétention se déroule après la guerre de Poudlard. Elle mentionne ceux qui ont perdu la vie, ceux qui ont perdu leurs amis, ceux qui ont perdu leur famille, mais parle des autres: ceux qui se sont perdus eux-même.**

 **Disclaimer: Je n'ai malheureusement pas écrit Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **« Sounds like something that I used to feel » Two Ghosts, Harry Styles**

La guerre avait marqué les corps comme elle avait marqué les esprits. Elle avait défiguré, blessé, paralysé, elle avait anéanti, elle avait rendu fou, elle avait pris des vies, mais pas uniquement celles des morts. Elle avait pris des vies, et plus particulièrement celles des vivants. Il y avait ceux qui hurlaient, il y avait ceux qui pleuraient, il y avait ceux qui existaient, et il y avait les autres, ceux que personne ne reconnaissait. Ceux auxquels la guerre avait laissé une cicatrice plus profonde, sans raison apparente, une cicatrice qui après des mois et des mois, était toujours béante, une cicatrice qui n'avait cessé de saigner, et qui ne cesserait jamais de le faire. Lors d'une guerre, il n'y avait pas d'un côté les vainqueurs, et de l'autre les vaincus. Il n'y avait que des perdants. Ceux qui perdaient la bataille, ceux qui perdaient la vie, ceux qui perdaient leur famille, ceux qui perdaient leurs amis, et il y avait les autres. Ceux qui se perdaient eux-mêmes. Ceux qu'elle avait détruits. Ceux incapables de se reconstruire. Pansy Parkinson appartenait à cette catégorie. Cela faisait des semaines, des mois, qu'elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle faisait, et même qui elle était. Ou plutôt, qui elle n'était plus. Sa propre mère aurait été incapable de la reconnaître en la croisant dans la rue. Mais qu'importait? Elle était morte de toute façon. Elle était morte, et sans elle, elle perdait la raison. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait vu la lumière du jour. Était-ce la veille? La semaine d'avant? Il y a un mois? Il y a un an? Elle n'en savait rien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu toute notion de temps. Il n'y avait plus de jour. Il n'y avait plus de nuit. Il n'y avait plus de silence, il n'y avait plus de bruit. Il n'y avait qu'elle, elle et ces putain souvenirs qu'elle revivait en boucle, sans même savoir si ils étaient réels ou purement fictifs. Elle et ces scènes qui la rendaient chaque fois plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle, qui avait aimé ses parents, ces mêmes parents qui n'étaient plus là. Elle déambulait dans les vastes pièces du manoir où elle avait grandi, entendant parfois des échos, parfois des rires, parfois des cris. Les larmes coulaient par moment, sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, puis s'arrêtaient dans la même indifférence. Les volets fermés ne laissaient entrer que des fins rayons de lumière et les yeux rougis de la jeune fille étaient depuis longtemps habitués à cette obscurité qui reflétait à merveille l'état de son esprit, et de son corps. Elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis des jours et des jours, et son dernier vrai repas datait d'avant la guerre.

« Quand il y avait encore ta mère. ».

Comme pour répondre à la voix qui s'insinuant parfois dans sa tête, elle fit un mouvement brusque entraînant la chute d'un vase antique posé à côté de l'âtre de la cheminée où ne restaient que les cendres d'une famille unie qui ne le sera jamais plus.

« C'est ça, de choisir le mauvais camp. »

La lampe préférée de son père vola contre le mur couvert de l'immense arbre généalogique de la lignée de Parkinson. Foutue pureté de merde. Tout était à cause de ça, tout était à cause de ce stupide sang. Et elle le détestait, justement, elle le détestait au point de haïr le sentir couler dans ses veines. Dire qu'il avait un jour fait sa plus grande fierté lui donnait envie de vomir. Ou envie de mourir. Mais pour pouvoir mourir, il fallait avant tout vivre. Et Pansy Parkinson ne vivait pas. Elle flottait. Les éclats de la lampe rebondirent au sol dans un bruit qu'elle n'entendit pas, et face à elle restait la seule chose qu'elle avait encore envie de voir et qu'elle ne verrait pourtant plus jamais: le sourire de son papa. Alors les larmes qui venaient à peine de cesser de ravager son visage se remirent à glisser silencieusement le long de ses joues. Ses frêles jambes s'écroulèrent sous le poids du chagrin, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même avant de s'endormir aussitôt.

.

.

.

« Pansy... »

Voix. Tête. Mal. Dos. Sol. Morceaux de verre. Lampe. Papa. Maman. Morts. Seule. Seule. Seule. Comme chaque fois qu'elle revenait à elle, les informations affluaient par fragments à son esprit.

« Pansy... »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se relever, ni même de se demander pourquoi elle était couchée ainsi. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle ne s'en souvenait jamais. Au lieu de ça, elle repassa pour la énième fois le film qu'elle revoyait en boucle depuis le début de la fin de sa vie. Soudainement, le manoir avait laissé la place aux décombres de Poudlard. Elle entendait distinctement les cris de douleur, de défaite, de frustration, de victoire, elle sentait parfaitement l'odeur du sang et de la chair brûlée, et, au milieu des éclats de lumières qui fusaient de tous les côtés, elle aperçut la seule personne qu'elle voulait encore voir. La seule personne qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Là, juste devant elle, juste sous ses yeux, se trouvait sa maman, celle qu'elle aimait même avec son cœur de pierre, celle avec qui elle avait toujours pu être sincère. Comme chaque fois elle se mit à hurler. Comme chaque fois elle voulut empêcher la tragédie qui allait arriver.

« Ne fais pas ça. Maman. Ne fais pas ça. Ne fais pas ça. Ne me protège pas, sauve toi, laisse moi mourir maman, laisse moi partir à ta place, laisse moi, sauve toi maman, sauve toi... »

Et, comme chaque fois, sa mère se tourna vers sa fille pour lui lancer un sortilège de protection. Et, comme chaque fois, elle fut celle percutée de plein fouet par un éclair vert venu de nulle part.

« MAMAN! »

Et la vue de Pansy devenait trouble, et elle se recroquevillait encore davantage. L'odeur de sang était si forte qu'elle pouvait presque en sentir le goût. Et ces foutues larmes s'étaient remises à couler. Et cette foutue voix continuait de l'appeler.

« Pansy... »

Elle était folle. Et elle n'avait plus d'espoir. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, celle de partir, celle de mourir, celle de rejoindre sa famille.

« Pansy... Oh mon dieu Pans', oh mon dieu... »

Brusquement tout s'accéléra autour d'elle. Et, au lieu de perdre connaissance comme elle le faisait depuis des mois, elle ressentit pour la première fois la présence de quelqu'un au dessus d'elle, ou plutôt au dessus de ce qu'il restait d'elle.

« Reste avec moi d'accord? Tu es une battante, tu es forte, tu peux tenir encore un tout petit peu Pans', je sais que tu en es capable. Je vais te sortir de là d'accord? »

Avait-elle hoché la tête pour répondre à celui qui était venu la sauver? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, ni de comprendre. L'instant d'après, la vie semblait tout doucement se remettre à couler dans ses veines, et son cœur s'était mis à accélérer sans raison aucune. Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux qui l'a fit se tordre de douleur et se redresser légèrement du carrelage sur lequel elle était écroulée depuis probablement des heures, pour ne pas dire des jours. Elle entrouvrit les paupières pour constater qu'un immonde liquide visqueux pénétrait en elle par ses bras, ses cuisses, son ventre, et une vague de panique s'empara d'elle. Quel était ce pénultième cauchemar qu'elle avait à traverser? Cela n'allait-Il jamais cesser?

« Ça va aller maintenant Pans', je suis là, je suis là, je ne vais nulle part, je te le promets, ça va aller... »

Elle chercha du regard la provenance de cette voix paniquée qui sonnait étrangement comme un souvenir, et croisa des yeux qu'elle avait un jour connus mais oubliés. Elle pouvait y lire toute la peur et la terreur qu'elle lui infligeait à cet instant précis. Les bras du jeune homme vinrent alors entourer ses épaules maigres et saillantes, et il la serra maladroitement le plus fort possible contre lui. Elle sentit ses tripes se tordre en quelque chose de familier qu'elle avait un jour aimé.

« C'est fini okay? Tout est fini Pansy. Je te le promets. Ça va aller maintenant. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Tout va s'arranger. »

Cette fois, elle avait consciemment hoché la tête, désirant croire cette voix qui était parvenue à lui faire ressentir une quelconque émotion autre que le néant. Deux mains tremblantes vinrent se placer sur ses joues trempées et un front se colla contre le sien. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier ce geste puisque l'instant d'après, elle replongeait dans le vide.

.

.

.

Tête. Oreiller. Dos. Lit. Matelas. Confortable. Odeur. Propre.

« Pansy.. »

Voix. Souvenir. Voix. Souvenirs. Bras. Souvenir. Regard. Souvenir. Mains. Front. Souvenirs. Vie. Vie. Vie. Elle était en vie.

« Pansy... »

Blaise. Blaise était ici. Sa voix. Ses mains. Son front. Son souvenir. Blaise était auprès d'elle. Blaise était venu. Blaise ne l'avait pas oubliée. Blaise l'avait retrouvée.

« Blaise... »

Un murmure. Un prénom à peine prononcé par une voix qui se rallumait en même temps que les yeux avec lesquels il la regardait. Pansy. Elle se souvenait de lui. Elle n'était pas complément perdue. Pansy. Pansy s'était souvenue.

« Tu es venu... »

Ses bras. Son odeur. Sa voix. Lui. Il était là, il était venu, il l'avait sauvée, il l'avait lavée, il l'avait couchée, il s'était occupé d'elle, il avait veillé sur elle. Pour seule réponse il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, pour lui prouver que oui, il était ici, qu'il était là, et que, quoi qu'il arrivait, il ne partirait pas. Elle sentit le corps du jeune homme être secoué de quelques légers soubresauts et devina qu'il pleurait.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue à tout jamais... »

Ce fut à son tour à elle de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas espéré mourir. Alors elle se contenta de le serrer encore plus fort contre elle, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme pour lui prouver qu'elle était ici, qu'elle était là, qu'elle était en vie, que finalement elle ne partirait pas. Elle se retint d'ajouter qu'elle aussi, elle avait pensé s'être perdue à jamais...

.

.

.

Lors d'une guerre, il n'y avait pas d'un côté les vainqueurs, et de l'autre les vaincus. Il n'y avait que des perdants. Ceux qui perdaient la bataille, ceux qui perdaient la vie, ceux qui perdaient leur famille, ceux qui perdaient leurs amis, et les autres. Ceux qui se perdaient eux-mêmes. Pansy Parkinson appartenait à cette catégorie. Mais, pour la première fois depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois, elle s'autorisa à penser que cela n'était pas irréversible. Parce qu'après tout, ne fallait-il pas se perdre pour pouvoir se retrouver?

.

.

.


End file.
